1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ammunition conveyor system for providing rounds of ammunition seriatim from a stationary supply to a gun in a turret which has unrestricted rotation in train.
2. Prior Art
Conventional systems for providing rounds seriatim to a gun rotating in train have been of two kinds: (1) flexible chute or link systems, shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,005 issued to J. M. Trumper on Apr. 8, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,176 issued to G. Lindner on Mar. 21, 1972; and on page 161 of "The Gatling Gun" by Wahl and Toppel, Arco Publishing Co., Inc., New York, 1965. (2) Rotary differential mechanisms, shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,738 issued to E. A. Mayer on Aug. 17, 1976. Neither system type permits unlimited rotation in train. After the gun has rotated 360.degree. more or less in one direction, it must unwind back in the other direction. If the gun is to have unlimited rotation in train, then the supply cannot be stationary, it must rotate with the gun. Some pivoting of rounds is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,761 issued Feb. 20, 1962, to F. G. Tillander and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,123 issued Aug. 26, 1975 to L. I. Jayne et al. While most conveyor or link systems are designed to preclude unlimited pivoting of one conveyor or link with respect to the next adjacent one, U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,927 issued Sept. 16, 1958 to W. G. Smith shows telescoped rounds fixed to lengths of flexible cable.